Once Upon a Cup Ramen
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Philip is the worst prisoner ever! Until Maleficent got him a cup of ramen. Then it got deep. Rated for mild language and Maleficent's temper tantrum. Complete for now.


How did this happen?

No, WHY did this happen?

It turns out Prince Philip is one annoying brat. Annoying, how? Oh, I don't know.

He's always singing stupid songs that are so inappropriate.

He's always prancing around his dungeon cell like a drunkard.

He's always making fun of my outfit. (It does not look like a fluffy bird! It's supposed to be a fearsome and flaming dragon!)

And he's always, always, ALWAYS escaping out and causing chaos in my palace!

HOW CAN ANYONE BE SO ANNOYING!

Lord help Aurora; she has to spend the rest of her life with this guy. If I don't kill her, of course. But because I will, she has no need for the aid of the being in the sky, so therefore, he should besto his help for someone who is in need of it.

Someone like me.

"Maleficent~! Where are the Cup Ramens around here~? I'm hungry!"

Breathe. Just breathe before taking rash action.

"Maleficent!"

Breathe.

"MALEFICENT!"

BREATHE.

"Big fluffy birdy woman!"

My staff leaves a crater on my floor not two seconds later and I recall taking note of the crater and telling my goons to fix it later. But then, I stomped to my kitchens. Green flames surged around me, testament to my anger as I raged through the hallways to my destination in a whirling tornado of evil.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND BE A GOOD LITTLE PRISONER!"

"But Maleficent..."

Puppy dog eyes, oh I hate them now. It used to be really cute when Diablo does it, but now with him always using it when I get mad, just seeing them makes me irritated. He then procceds to pout like a child.

"I'm hungry."

"You're my prisoner, of course you're supposed to be hungry!"

"But you're not as mean to leave me hungry right?"

"I'm evil, Prince. I am that mean."

"But...But...*Sniffle*...*hiccup*"

Oh, oh no. Not happening. Oh.

Heck.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright, alright! I'll get you Cup Ramen! JUST SHUT UP!"

He stops crying and looks up at me with big brown eyes. Not two seconds later, he has a huge grin smothered all over his face. Afterward, he jumps up and sits himself on the dinner table, awaiting his ramen eagerly with a pair of chopsticks that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. I sigh and go to a cabinet, opening up the stone tablet door. I grab a Cup Ramen and boil some water with my green flame, setting the bowl of water in front of the bratty prince.

"You pour how much water you want in there. Now leave me alone."

"But Maleficent..."

I sigh. This was just too much for me to handle in a day.

"What now?"

"Please don't go."

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Wha?"

"I'm a prince so everyone just wants to be my friend for either status or money, so most of the time I'm usually alone. It gets really lonely around the castle so I sneak out alot."

He slurped some ramen and looked deeply into the styrofoam cup. His eyes were sad and looked like wet earth, the held back tears gently turning the chocolate brown into a dark muddy river.

"It's always been that way. Even when Aurora was born, I knew I couldn't like her. She would just grow up to be a slut just like every other princess out there."

A soft grin spread over his face and he turned his gaze to me, meeting my molten gold eyes in a smile I found unfamiliar to his face.

"But then you showed up. I watched you cast the curse on Aurora and knew that you were just like me. Lonely. I wanted to be friends with you, but you left even before I could say anything to you. Oh, and by the way, I knew you were in the cottage. You suck at disguising your voice."

I sat down next to him and whacked him upside the head with a chopstick.

"Just shut up and eat."

I dug in my own chopsticks and began slurping away at the ramen. The brat just smiled again and poked his chopsticks in too. And there we sat, sharing a cup of ramen in silence, for once in our life, niether of us lonely.

That cup of ramen wasn't shared by two lonely people, it was shared but two people who had started in unconventional friendship.

And little did I know, that many more cups of ramen would be shared that way too.


End file.
